Mickey Mouse's Career
by j.kin
Summary: A fanfiction on Mickey's career.
1. Chapter 1

Mickey Mouse's Career

A Disney fanfiction

Mickey and friends are property of the Walt Disney Company.

Chapter 1: The **Beginnings of the Mouse**

**It was a sunny and cold day in March of 1928 when a young mouse named Michael is dancing and singing for the passengers on the New York train on his way to California so he can make it in the movie business. But when he goes to sit down he meets a young producer of movies named Walt Disney and Michael asks him where he's coming from and he's saying New York, Michael realizes he's sad because he lost the rights to his rising famous cartoon character, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. And when they started talking to each other, and found out they had a very lot in common. They both grew up in Missouri; they both were big movie buffs. But when Michael got asked to be in movies, Michael was more than happy to do it. So when Walt asks Mickey if he can change his name, he was OK with it. When Walt suggests a name it doesn't fit Michael's personality.**

"**What about Mortimer?" asks Walt.**

**Lillian, his wife didn't like the name because it sounded too pompous. So she suggested a different name.**

"**What about Mickey?" said Lillian.**

**Michael liked the sound of it so he decided to keep the name: Mickey Mouse.**

**When they arrive back in Hollywood at Walt's studio, they introduce Mickey to: Ub Iwerks and Walt's older brother, Roy, who both said Mickey will be the biggest superstar in the world, bigger than all the biggest actors of the time.**

**So when they got to work, they decided to make Mickey's first film a silent one based on Charles Lindbergh's flight across the Atlantic, called "Plane Crazy", but they knew they were missing something in the picture, and they decided on a leading actress in the picture. When they decided to audition for one, they looked for female mice everywhere but couldn't find the right one. So they decided to see a vaudeville act and Mickey discovered a young girl named Minerva Mouse, and Mickey thought she was the most beautiful creature in the world. And Mickey decided she was the one and Walt and Ub agreed. So when they got her to play herself in the picture, but while shooting the movie Mickey tried to talk to her but Minerva thought he was too cocky and arrogant. Soon later, they both fell in love with each other and decided to start dating. But when Mickey and Walt saw that "Plane Crazy" bombed at the box office, they went ahead with another film called "The Gallopin Gaucho" and when production ended, they released it and it also bombed at the box office. When Walt found this out, he and Mickey knew what was missing: Sound. So they decided to make their next film a talkie, since "The Jazz Singer" was very popular with the public. But when the budget was getting bigger and bigger, Roy decided to sell Walt's most prized possession: his Moon Roadster, so when it premiered, it was a smash hit. And every critic who wrote about it were amazed with it, and Mickey and Minnie both became a sensation overnight, and the rest is animation history**

**The end of Chapter 1!**


	2. Chapter 2

Mickey Mouse's Career: Chapter 2

Mickey and Co. are property of The Walt Disney Company

Chapter 2: Mickey's success

After Steamboat Willie, Mickey became one of the biggest stars in Hollywood and had a bigger draw than the 9/10 of the actors or actresses in Hollywood, then after a few cartoons, he decided to bring one of his friends to Hollywood: Horace Horsecollar and when that works out Mickey decides to help bring in his best friend: Pluto whom is his dog, a friend and rival of his: Donald Duck, and brings in a dog-man hybrid who acts like an everyman named Goofy and eventually they become one of Disney's biggest stars, and when 1935 came, polls showed that Popeye the Sailorman was more popular than the Mouse and when Walt found out, they knew they had to do something to make Mickey even more popular and they found the solution: color. After they film the movie, The Band Concert becomes a big success and becomes Arturo Toscanini's favorite film, and Mickey and Walt become more popular, but after that, Mickey would never reach that height he once was until 1955. But will Mickey be the star he once was? Find out in the next chapter.

I know this is a short chapter but I've been busy lately and I need some sleep.


End file.
